Dkystra's Ultimate Legacy
by romanisraw
Summary: Jessica Dkystra is a huge star in Japan. She gets the call to become the latest WWE Diva. Unknown to everyone, her father is legend, The Ultimate Warrior. She is there to do one job and continue his legacy, but 3 men change her true intentions.
1. Japan Megastar

Jessica Dykstra was a huge star in Japan, she was their most popular female competitor, she had got into some brutal matches with the other girls, heck, even some of the guys, and she was highly respected by everyone in the locker room, but her dream was to make it to the WWE to continue her fathers legacy.. Her father was The Ultimate Warrior. Nobody knew that she was her daughter, she birth name was Jessica Shari Hellwig but she changed it when she was 18, her middle name was her mothers, but her relationship was estranged with both parents, she wanted nothing to do with them. Here journey to the WWE started early 2011.

Jessica had an awesome rooftop apartment in the capital of Japan, Tokoyo. The apartment was pretty basic, all the walls were beige, all the furniture in her living room/dining area was white. The living room area had 2 cream coloured couches facing a 42" inch tv mounted on to the wall with two photos of her first match on each side, her first match was against her all time hero and idol, Bull Nakano. Her bedroom had 2 bedside tables, mahogany 4 coaster bed, a walk in wardrobe and a display case showing replicas of the titles see had won, gifts from fans, some former ring gear and photos from previous matches. She kept every gift she got from fans, it reminded her of how far she has came.

She was slouching on her couch while watching some TV. She had a rough match last night against an upcoming talent, camed Akiko Command. She was new but a hell of a fighter. Jessica's was falling asleep, just as she put her head down on the pillow, her phone let out a loud ring. She groaned and picked up her phone, she didn't notice the phone number, so she answered with caution.

"Uhm Hello?" She asked curiously

"Hi, is this Jessica Dkystra" A women said. Jessica knew her voice from somewhere, but can't remember where from. "Yes, can I ask who is calling?" She sat up. "Uh, Yes, This is Jane Geddes, Vice President of Talent Relations for the WWE, I've seen you wrestle, and your boss for New Japan Pro called, he told me all about your undying love for this business, so we would like to offer you a developmental contract for NXT, we would need you to move down to Tampa if you take up this offer, and before you do that, you need to come to Stamford, where the WWE Headquarters are located, are you interested in this offer?" Jane said firmly.

Jessica shrieked loudly, trying to be professional on the phone "Uh yeah sure, thank you very much Jane for the oppertunity, I'll take you up on your offer, When will I go down to Stamford?" Jessica's dream was coming true, and she couldn't believe it, she looked down to her ring, it was a ring that her father gave her, before their relationship became estranged, but she still wore it, because she thought that one day her father and her would have a loving, strong relationship again. But right now, her main focus, was getting into the WWE!

"Ok, I'm glad you want to join our family. We need you to go down to Stamford Tomorrow, sign your contract, give in legal documents, and other stuff like that, just to make sure. I hope to see you there, I will get a cab to pick you up from the airport, and take you to your hotel and to the headquarters. Any questions, please phone me"

"Thank you Jane, I'll get packing. Thank you once again" Jessica was just overhelmed, she was holding back the tears, this was it, one step closer to her dream.

"Okay, see you Tomorrow" Jane hung up, Jessica put her phone down onto the coffee table, she screamed and ran into her room, she grabbed a suitcase and she had grabbed a huge handful of clothes that where hung up in her wardrobe and threw them into her suitcase. She had to call her best friend and her family, and just everyone close to her, she was so excited. She had no idea what WWE held for her, but she was continuing her dads legacy, her fathers relationship with WWE was estranged, just like him and her.

He was good at pushing away things he loved.


	2. Some Baggage

Today was the day that Jessica would officially become a WWE Diva, it had been a hella of a journey to get there but she was so happy. She wanted to go down In history books, turn heads and not just a piece of eye candy. Jessica didn't want to just be known as The Ultimate Warrior's daughter who just walked into the business because her second name, it was the complete opposite, her wrestling career started when she was 18, when she changed her name. Jessica went down to Lance Storm's wrestling school in Calgary. It was really tough on her, being the only girl there and had really bad self-esteem issues. After 2 years of development, she was sent to Japan at age 20 to wrestle in the indies, she did tremendous over there. She had Hell In A Cell matches, TLC, Ladder, Inferno matches, you name it, Jessica had probably done it. With these kind of matches, Jessica suffered her fair of injuries from concussions, separations and dislocations, but she knew what she was putting her body through when she stepped in between the ropes.

Jessica got off the plane that just landed in Stamford, she walked down the stairs that were connected to the plane and walked into the terminal building, she walked down a 2 flights of stairs to the exit, WWE hired a driver to take her to WWE HQ to sign her contract, and then WWE's private jet would take her to Tampa, in time for WWE NXT.

A short, bald middle-aged man in a suit stood next to a limousine while holding a sign that said 'Miss Jessica Dkystra – WWE HQ' Jessica smiled and walked over to the man.

"Hello sir, I'm Jessica Dkystra, I believe your taking me to WWE HQ' S

'Yes I am, But, I'm going to have to see some ID'

Jessica huffed, she opened up her Moschino Quilted Shoulder Bag, and pulled out her passport, she held it up in front of his face, her took a closer look to make sure it was no fake, he knew it wasn't a fake, he nodded and walked over to side door and opened it, he put his hand out, indicating for Jessica to get in the limo, Jessica put her passport back in her bag and slipped into the bag seat of the limo. The driver shut the door. He got into the driver seat and began driving away from the airport.

Jessica smiled, she made it, finally! She let out a little squeal of excitement. The driver heard her,

'Are you miss?' He asked, a little confused.

Jessica's cheeks went a slight crimson and let out a little chuckle.

'Oh yeah, I'm fine, sir. Just really excited and call me Jessica'

'I see, Okay, Jessica, I'm Frank' He said and smiled into the mirror

'Nice to meet you Frank, can I put up the screen, I'm going to call my bestfriend'

Frank nodded and pressed a purple button next to the car radio. A black screen slowly slid up, now Jessica couldn't hear the low volume music coming from the radio. She pulled out her iPhone and flicked through her contacts, she clicked on her best friend Jade, who actually worked for the WWE doing hair/makeup for the divas.

"Hey Jade, I've landed, I'm heading to WWE HQ right now *squeals*

"NO WAY JESS! AHH I'm so happy for you! You're going to have so much fun here, and you will be on the road with me, couldn't get any better!"

Jessica laughs "Well, I suppose your right, It feels great to be back on US soil, been in Japan for years, so it feels good"

"And... you're away from Jason... I swear I would have went to Japan and kicked his sorry ass"

Jessica met Jason at the hotel bar, he was working one of the NJPW shows and was staying at same hotel as Jessica. They talked all night and Jessica thought he was a total sweetheart. They began dating after a couple of dates together. Jason and Jessica were so happy together. Then around 4 months into their relationship, he got more aggressive. Jason was so sweet and kind, and gentle then he snapped. He got jealous because Jessica maintained a great relationship with some of the male wrestlers she was working with, he would always text to see where she was, to make sure she wasn't cheating. He didn't allow Jessica to wear her usual shorts and corset to the ring, he didn't want other men seeing her with barely any clothes on, he made her start wearing vest tops and baggy cargo pants. He was very controlling, he would beat her every time she didn't do as she was told. Until one night, someone in the hotel room next to them called the police because they could hear screams, shouting and Jessica's cries for help. The police found Jessica lying on the hotel room floor covered in blood, there was glass around her. She was holding the white bed sheet to her stomach, the police slightly pulled the sheet off her body to find 4 stab wounds on her stomach. She had lost a lot of blood and was suddenly taken to the local hospital. Jason went on the run, and after 4 months of running he was found and arrested and charged for, Assault and Battery and the attempted murder of Jessica Dkystra. Jessica was in hospital for 2 months recovering, her body was covered in cuts, bruises, whip marks, scratches and burn marks. He wouldn't just beat her physically he would mentally beat her, he called her names, told her she wasn't good enough, said she couldn't wrestle and she believed him and that was a massive hit on her self-esteem. After she recovered – physically, she seeked therapy to help her cope and recover from the months of mental abuse. Her therapist, Dr. Mary Henrie helped her recover and get her back into the mindset of being a wrestler, Mary helped her tremendously get back into the mindset, and Jessica now considers her a close friend. Jessica hasn't seen Jason in 3 years, and she hopes that she never sees him again, as he fucked up her life big time.

"Yeah, well so am I, he isn't a part of my life anymore, so let's stop talking about that asshole" She sniggered at her friend's remark.

"Well girl, on Saturday, it's the Summerslam Kick-Off party in LA, and I'll be flying out on Friday to get there, so I'll get you a ticket, and on Saturday morning, we can go shopping and get our hair done, y'know?"

"Yeah sure! I need my hair touched up anyway, be good to catch up. I gotta go, I'm at WWE HQ, Ill text you when I am in Tampa!"

"Okay, bye bye"

Call ended. Jessica had arrived at WWE HQ, the car ride was actually not long. Frank parked in an authorized parking space near the front of the building. He got out of his side of the car and opened Jessica's door. Jessica got out of the car and the wind hit her face, it was freezing cold air. The wind messing up her two-toned hair, making it go in her face. She swept the hair out of her face and Frank escorted her into the building. Jessica and Frank reached a door, He pulled a card out of his pocket and put it in front of a scanner mounted onto the sand colored wall. The scanner went green and the door automatically opened. Jessica's walked into the building, her eyes burning, she was trying to fight back the tears. Frank took her arm into his and walked over to a marble receptionist desk.

"Hello there, welcome to WWE Headquarters, how may I be of assistance?" The women asked. She had honey colored skin with black hair that was in a neat bun, she was wearing a white blouse and grey pencil skirt with black tights and grey Louboutins.

"Uh thank you. This is Jessica Dkystra, latest WWE Diva. Jane Geddes is giving her a contract today" Frank cleared his throat and sad.

"Oh yes, Jane and the board are waiting in her office. Go to Floor 4 and as soon as you leave the elevator take a left and you will see a door with her name on a gold plaque, congratulations, Ms Dkystra" She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Ms Dkystra I'll be waiting in the car to take you to the private jet" Jessica nodded and Frank walked off.

Jessica walked over to the elevator, she walked in and pressed 'Floor 4' she stood there with her hands clasped together she was shaking slightly. After a few seconds, the elevator dinged and the door slid open.

Jessica let out a sigh and walked down to Jane's office. She knocked on the door. A minute later, A women opened the door.

"You must be Jessica, come on in" Jessica gulped and walked in the room. The women shut the door and walked back over to her seat.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Please rate and review, it means a lot! :) **


	3. Authors Note UPDATE

**Quick Update guys! I go back to school soon, so I'll be on less and won't have as much time to update and write more of the story, but I just realized, I made a typo, I wrote this story is set in early 2011, I ment to say 'EARLY 2012' So I'm sorry for that, please keep that in mind.**

**Early 2011**** / Early 2012.**

**Okay, you can keep reading, review and enjoy the rest of the story!**


	4. Welcome to WWE

Jessica looked around the table, it was 2 tables put together, there was 7 seats on each side and 2 seats at the top, and the bottom, Jessica was at the top, so all eyes were on her, she tried to keep calm, but she was shaking and a nervous wreck. She was thinking about her outfit.

_Jessica's POV_

_*Breaths in and out* Wow, looking at everyone here, I look like a hobo. I'm wearing jeans, my converse and an oversized jumper and everyone else is in suits and classy dresses. I look like I've been picked up from the street. Anyway, they aren't signing be because my clothes. I really wish I could have got a shower before I came here, didn't have a shower this morning, EW my hair. Mental slap in the face, Pull it together, do not have a panic attack here, Jade would kick your ass for being such a..._

Jessica was pulled from her thoughts when the silent was broken. She looked at the other end of the table and saw Jane staring at her with a smile.

"Welcome Jessica, I'm Jane, we spoke on the phone" Jane said looking through a large grey binder while pulling out a plastic folder.

Jessica cleared her throat "Uh, yes I remember you" Jessica was fidgeting with her hands and biting her lips, she was so nervous.

"Well, Mr McMahon couldn't be us today, he had some other meetings regarding the WWE Performance Center that is soon to open but, I brought some members of the board that could help with the negotiating of your contact, first of all, I have a few questions, could you answer them in detail" Jane asked, she pulled a sheet of paper out of the plastic folder, then she pulled a black pen with a WWE logo on the side out of her business jacket pocket, she pushed the top of the pen and put the pen to the paper. Jessica nodded.

"Ok, what is your full name" Jane looked up then looked back down to the paper.

"My full name is Jessica Shari Dkystra" Jessica hesitated, she didn't know whether to tell Jane and the board her real name, although this could ruin her chances, since WWE relationship with her father was strained and not on good terms, ever since Warrior tried to sue WWE on the DVD they released about him.

Jane ticked a box, but Jessica couldn't see what the text next to the box said. "And your date of birth?"

"12th July 1984, 24 years of age, miss"

After a few more questions about why I became a wrestler and if I had any raunchy, not PG photos on the internet, or was in the adult industry. Jane slid the contract down the table and Jessica signed it, Jane signed it previously.

_Jessica's POV_

"Congratulations! You're officially and legally a WWE Diva!" Jane exclaimed and stood up and began to clap, so did everyone else sitting at the table. A few members of the board walked up to me to shake my hand. I had the biggest cheesiest smile on my face, the sockets of my eyes burned, I was holding back tears. I MADE IT! Finally, my years of injuries, my years of pain. Paid off, now I just have stay on top, have zero distractions and be the best damn female wrestler on the roster.

After my signing, and it being official, I was escorted back to the limo, I was met by Frank who gave me a hug, I didn't know him long, but he was nice, he was so welcoming and kind, he reminded me of my dad a little, just a lot nicer, and supporting. Frank drove me to the WWE Private Jet, My luggage was sent to WWE, and they put it on the jet. The plane was so luxurious, it had cream leather chairs, which had controls to give you a massage, wicked! There was a mini bar, but I don't drink, so that wasn't a big deal, but there was a fridge with soda, so that was cool, I've never seen a kitchen, a fully functional kitchen on a plane before, and of course a master bathroom, It was like an apartment, but there was no bedroom. Since I had my luggage, I decided to freshen up, since I was sweating like hell and wearing a huge jumper, and Stamford weather didn't help. It was only me and Frank on the plane, and of course the pilot and a security guard. The plane journey wasn't long, after I freshened up, I decided to catch a small nap, hadn't slept, I was too excited!

I woke up to Frank shaking my shoulder, wow, I went for a little nap after I freshened up, I fell asleep the entire journey, and my hair was still wet, I soaked the chair a little, whoops.

"Wake up, sleepy! You're here, I'm taking you to your hotel, its 20:24. You're going to be going on the road tomorrow with the main roster" Frank said softly.

I grunted, and yawned. My eyes shot open as soon as I remembered where I was. I yanked the blanket off my lap, and threw it back on the leather chair. I put my damp hair into a tight pony tail on the side of my head. I had put my black hightop converse back on my feet and tied the laces into a bow. I grabbed my hand luggage and Frank grabbed my suitcase.

I stepped off the plane and walked across the tarmac to the rental car that Frank got me, since I was going on the road tomorrow. Frank walked closely behind me hobbling along with my suitcase. We reached the trunk of the car, Frank handed me the keys and I popped the trunk, he put my suitcase in it as I slipped into the driver's seat of the car.

"Hey Jessica, enjoy being on the road and once again, well done, I wish you well" Frank said.

I smiled, he was so nice. "Thanks Frank, for driving me about today"

He nodded and walked back onto the plane. I put the car keys into the ignition and started up the car. The car had a built in SAT-Nav, I pulled out a piece of paper out of my pocket, it had the address of the hotel I was staying at, Jane said when I got to the hotel, I would meet Stephanie and Paul and they would give me credentials, scripts, schedule and they would have someone help me around, since I was a newbie. I tapped the address of the hotel into the SAT-Nav and followed the directions.

I reached my destination, the hotel. I was told by Jane to park at the back of the hotel, where the WWE tour bus was getting dropped off, I was told to take the tour bus, because I didn't know this city, and of course, I was a newbie in the WWE, but outside I was a legend, purely bred for this, I may sound cocky but, I believe that I am. I parked my car near the back. I got out of the car and opened the trunk, I took my suitcase out of the trunk and put them next to the car, I had taken my shoulder bag out of the passenger seat and put it on top of my suitcase, and I locked the car and the trunk and waited for the WWE Tour Bus to arrive. I was told to wait and go in with the rest of the roster. I pulled out my iPhone and decided to play Tetris, I played around 3 minutes, I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud horn and seen the grey bus turn into the large car park. I gulped and walked over to the hotel entrance and waited for Stephanie and Paul. I heard a lot of chit chat and I looked up from my phone and seen Stephanie and Paul walking towards me with 2 large men behind them. They finally reached my face.

"Hello, you must be Jessica, I'm Stephanie McMahon, pleasure you are going our family" Stephanie said, gesturing a hand to me, I shook it firmly "And, this is Paul or Hunter, you can call him whatever" She smiled. Paul stuck his hand out too, I shook it firmly again. "As Steph said on the phone, We decided to put you with someone, because you are new, and not used to being on the road, We are going to be putting you with Layla, to chaperone you and help you adjusting to life on the road, is that ok, and if you have any questions, please give me or Steph a call" I nodded, they both gave me a friendly smile. They seem so awesome.

I saw a large crowd of men and women walking towards the entrance, I gulped, Steph and Paul nudged me to go inside the hotel, and with that warning I did, I scurried to the reception to check in to my hotel room.

I was greeted by a very pale man, with curly brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. He was looking at his computer and then he looked up from his computer, his eyes met with mine. "Hello, and Welcome to The Marriot, I'm Glen, how may I help you"

"Uh hi. I'm here to check in, my name is Jessica Dkystra" He smiled and looked back to his computer, he was using the computer mouse and was scrolling, he stopped and clicked one button, he looked over to the printer and was obviously waiting for something. It made a loud noise and I almost jumped out of my skin, he printed a few sheets of paper and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a room key. He returned to the desk and was now standing.

"Ok, here is your room key, here is your receipts and a few brochures, things to do in the area" He smiled. Bless him.

"Thank you, but I'm only staying the night, but I'll take them, need to find a place here anyways" He nodded and thanked me. I walked over to the elevator, since there was a que of tired and restless wrestlers and I didn't want to keep them walking, I waited on the elevator for a few seconds, it dinged and I stepped into it.

_*Dean's POV_

I, Colby and Joe were stressed and tired as fuck, we were travelling with the main roster doing some dark matches for the house shows, even though our debut wasn't scheduled for another few months. We would be debuting as The Shield, 3 guys who wore swat gear, kicking ass, and getting some justice, we got a good gimmick, and we were all different in our own ways. Colby was the leader, the leader, the architect of The Shield that, was his gimmick and his name was Seth Rollins, he is a high flyer type. Joe, his ring name was Roman Reigns, he was the powerhouse, and he was jacked. He came from the Anoa'I famous Samoan wrestling dynasty, being a wrestler was in his blood, his dad Sika, one half of The Wild Samoans, he tried football, but he was gave in to his families line of work. Last, but not least me. My ring name was Dean Ambrose.. I was the mouth piece of The Shield, I was a brawler, my gimmick isn't really a character, it is just an over-exaggerated version of myself, I was known for my promos as Jon Moxley, being a bit off my rocker you know? But yeah, WWE is PG, so I have to cool it down, but ah it's cool.

Roman, Colby and I checked into our room, we had shared a room, but just got 3 beds, it worked out, and we all were on the road with each other, we were good buddies.

"Uh man, you wanna go to a club tonight? We ain't been out in a while" Roman said.

"Yea sure, why not, Colbs, you in?" I said while smirking, Roman let out a little chuckle.

"Why not, man... and uh, stop calling me that" We all started laughing and walked over to the elevator, we had just caught it, the door slid open and there was a short women standing in the middle of it..


	5. Checking In

_*Jessica's POV_

I pressed my floor number, the elevator dinged. I looked up the ceiling and sighed. My 'chaperone' hadn't appeared, she knew my hotel room, so maybe she would meeting me there, I don't know. I just want to go into my room, and then go to a club, I need a drink. The elevator dinged again, but it hadn't moved, I looked back at the door, it slid open and I was greeted by three men, I knew the one standing in the middle, Jon Moxley. I saw a few of his matches on YouTube, he was a great talker, and his promos were awesome. I stepped back and pulled my suitcase back too. The three men stepped into the elevator. I was pushed right up against the wall, and the three huge men stood in front of me. The large raven haired man was huge, his triceps alone took up a lot of space. The third man had chocolate eyes, a beard and the same hair as mine, except mines was longer, _my hair twin!_

"Uh excuse me, I have to press my room number, _again"_ I said, I pushed past the large raven haired man.

"Woah, little lady. No need to be grouchy" He said, in his deep husky voice, it send chills down my spine. God that man's voice, it gave me goosebumps. I'd seen my room number had already been pressed. I huffed and pushed past the man again and stood behind them. The three men let out a chuckle, and turned to face me.

"I take it you're on the same floor as us" The two toned hair man said, he had beautiful chocolate eyes that were staring right into my dark violet eyes, they were _intense._

"I guess, what room are you guys in?" I said with a smile. I didn't want to sound to forward though.

"Sorry, we don't have time for _ringrats" _Jon Moxley said, he let out a light chuckle.

"Excuse me? Ringrat. Is that what you think I am, I'm actually a new member of the roster, thank you very much, not everyone wants to get in your pants, Jon Moxley, or whatever your real fucking name is" I said, feeling proud of myself.

The two other men chuckled, Jon stood there with rage in his eyes, I bet that was a huge bruise to his ego. The elevator dinged, I pushed past the three assholes, and walked down the hall to my room with my suitcase. I could hear them walked behind me, I reached my room and put the key in the scanner, and it went green. I put my hand on the handle and pushed it open. I walked in with my suitcase and slammed the door behind me. I put the suitcase next to the bathroom door. I walked into the bathroom, to do my business. As soon as I was done, I rummaged through my suitcase and pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 jumper and a white vest top, I got changed into it and put my hair in a messy bun, I got my phone charger out of my shoulder bag and walked over to the wall socket next to the double bed. The hotel room I was staying in had an Xbox 360, and a few games, I decided to play some Left 4 Dead 2, I loved zombie games, I took the TV remote and Xbox controller and climbed into bed. I started to play the game, I loved this game a lot, and I played my favorite map on the game, The Parish, I was halfway through the game, I was cussing quite loudly, I usually cuss when I'm angry, this game got onto my nerves sometimes, and I was already in a bad mood because those 3 assholes in the elevator. *Ding Dong* Ugh, who is that?I paused the game and walked over to my room door, I opened it, and I see Layla standing before me.

"Uh, hello there, are you Jessica?" She said, in her thick English accent.

"Yes I am, sorry, I'm not dressed for meeting you, just arrived in the hotel"

"Oh no, It is ok, I was going out with a few friends tonight, and was wondering if you would like to come with, meet some new people?" She asked, her smile was so wide.

"I'd love too, I'll have to get ready first, and do you mind waiting?" I asked, I opened the door wider for her to come in.

"Oh no problem, All the other divas are getting changed too, so I have no problem waiting" Layla smiled and walked in, she had a bottle of wine in her hand and a clutch bag in the other. I shut the door and walked in after her. She looked around my room, she seen I was playing Xbox, she frowned.

"You play xbox?" She asked confusingly

"Yeah, whenever I have the time, my favorite downtime, aside from going to the gym" I walked over to my suitecase and pulled out a red strapless dress and black Christian Louboutins.

"OOH, who you trying to impress with THAT dress" She smirked and pointed to the dress.

"Nobody, I've only met 3 dudes, but 2 of them sounded like assholes" I said, I shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

"The Shield? The guy with the same hair as you, the dude with black hair and HUGE triceps and the guy with blonde dishwater curls?" Layla asked, she knew exactly who they were.

"Uh yeah, I knew the one with the curls... Jon Moxley, He was known as that in the Indies" I said.

"His WWE name is Dean Ambrose, the two toned man is named Seth Rollins, and the muscle god is named Roman Reigns"

"That Seth Rollins is cute, his hair is cute, because it's the same as mine.. But I don't know about that Roman guy, he sounds like a dick, and Dean thought I was some ringrat because I asked what room they were in because we were in the elevator together and the same floor, ugh, dick." I huffed, thinking about how rude he was.

"Oh well, Dean bangs anything, he isn't one to commit I've heard, so if your wanting a fuck buddy, he is your guy, Seth, I don't know much about him. But Roman, he is a god, that man is hot, I wouldn't mind a few rounds with him, He gives me chills" Layla said smirking, She seemed to like this man, a lot.

I stepped out of the bathroom, I had put on my dress, it was mid-thigh, it showed some cleavage, and the Louboutins showed off my long pins, I had straightened my two toned hair, I had little makeup on, I had some concealer under my eyes, fiery red lipstick and some mascara. I was ready.

"Girl, you're smoking, wow!" Layla said. She was wearing a white peplum shirt, black mini-skirt and white heels, she had beach waves, black smokey eye makeup, nude lipgloss and a black and silver clutch bag.

"Thanks, just want to look good" I said shyly

"Well, you do, want a glass of wine?" I nodded. Layla walked over to the kitchen and took 2 wine glasses out of the cupboard. She put them down on the kitchen island, she took the lid of the white wine, she poured the wine half way in each glass. Layla rose her glass in the air, to propose a toast.

"To being the new diva in the WWE, and looking awesome time, Party til you puke! Layla's glass smacked with mine, we both laughed and downed the wine. I picked up my clutch and me and Layla took off.

_*Dean's POV_

"JOE! Move your fucking ass, I'd like to get to the club, when its open. How long does it take you get ready!" I huffed. Joe was so vain, he spent AGES getting ready.

Joe stepped out of the bathroom door, and shot a look at Jon.

"You can't rush all of this" He pointed to himself. Colby looked up from his phone and burst of laughing.

"I'm done, now let's go" Joe said, he grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his back pocket. He was wearing a white shirt that had a few buttons undone, dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers and his hair was tied in a bun at the nape of his neck.

Colby was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a Glamour Kills t-shirt and black sneakers, and I was wearing a pair of ripped demin jeans, plain black t-shirts, black sneakers and my usual leather jacket.

In this order, Me, Colby and Joe all stepped out the door, we looked up the hall, and we all seen Layla, and that girl from the elevator.

Layla's arm was linked with the girl's, Layla turned round and looked at us, she stared for a while, then smiled.

"HEY GUYS!" She screamed down the hall. She turned round, swinging the girl she had with her round with her, she looked at us then huffed. I smirked, she wasn't happy to see us.

Layla walked towards us with the girl still wrapped around her arm.

_*Jessica's POV_

"Hi Colby and Jon, uh… uh.. Hi Joe" Layla said, blushing slightly.

All 3 men replied with "Sup" Roman was looking Layla up and down, it was clear they both liked each other, Jon was looking at Layla up and down too. Seth was looking at me, but trying not to be noticed, he failed, Slight crimson appeared on my face.

"Where you all heading?" I asked, looking away, not wanting them to see me blush.

"Going to a club, ringrat" Jon said smirking, obviously proud of his statement, gah, he was a dick.

"I'm NOT a ringrat, so fuck up" I said, rage washing over me.

"Okay children, simmer. Let's go together, then?" Layla said asking us all, The 3 men nodded, I was hesitant.

"Uh, Layla I might just go back to my room, I don't want to intrude, I don't know anyone" I said letting go of Layla's arm.

"I'm not letting you go back to your hotel room just to play the Xbox, especially when you look like that" Layla said indicating my outfit all three men were staring at me. Gosh, that's awkward.

*_Colby's POV_

"_**Wow, she looks beautiful in that dress"**_

_*Joe's POV_

"_**Damn, she is hot"**_

_*Jon's POV_

"_**Ringrat, nice rack"**_

_*Jessica's POV_

Layla laughed "See, they can't keep their eyes off you" The Shield members stop admiring the short two toned beauty. Layla was obviously a little upset because Roman was looking at me, I felt bad.

"Ugh fine, I'm only going because I've completed that game, a million times" I laughed to myself.

Layla's arm linked with Roman's, I walked a bit behind from them, because Layla wanted alone time. So I was walking with Jon and Colby. I wasn't really into the club scene, I just needed a drink, been stressed and it's been a long day, and I need to celebrate!

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry, this chapter isn't the best. I will put up more soon, for now, enjoy! :)**

**Review please**


	6. Gamer Girl

_Jessica's POV*_

So Layla, Roman, Dean, Seth and I arrived at a club that was near the hotel, wasn't a long walk so my feet weren't sore in my heels. I walked inside the club following everyone else, my ears suddenly began throbbing, the music was so loud, almost deafening. Us four walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Uh guys, I'll be back in a second, I'm going to use the restroom, girliee come" Layla said getting out of her chair.

"Oh okay Lay, I'll get the drinks though, I could really use one" I said, she nodded and walked into the large crowd.

It was relatively awkward between us, I barely knew them, I met them once in the elevator but that wasn't a great first impression. I called for a bartender, the three men were looking around the place, struggling to make conversation.

"So uhm... how do you know Layla?" Roman asked. It was so awkward, at least he was trying to make conversation.

"I actually don't, she is my "chaperone" I'm new to the roster, so she is babysitting me" I huffed, Roman and Seth grinned while Dean were checking out some of the girls on the dancefloor.

"You're apart of WWE, woah. I thought you were some ringrat" Dean looked shocked. I was ready to kick his ass.

"No I'm not some ringrat, I've wrestled since I was 18, and I was a huge star in Japan actually, I know you were a big star in Dragon Gate, wrestled under Jon Moxley" I said, he smirked. He was really talented, but with his ego he heard that a lot.

Seth was quiet, I glanced at him a few times, and he looked handsome tonight, I was trying not stare at him, he caught me a few times and I blushed. I barley know the guy and he has me blushing, there is something about him that makes me get butterflies, as much as I hate to admit it.

"Wow, you're wrestled in Japan, that's rad. Me, Joe and Jon just joined the main roster too, we will be debuting soon as The Shield, for now we are just wrestling down at NXT in singles matches" Roman said. Wait, they weren't called Seth, Roman and Dean, Wow, I was so confused.

"That's cool. Well, I'll be going to main roster around November time, so I'll be at NXT for a while, I honestly don't need it but Vince wants me to prove myself" I honestly didn't think I needed NXT, as cocky as it may seem, I was born for wrestling, I mean my dad is Ultimate Warrior, it's in my blood.

"November? Same time as us. Huh, that's funny" Roman chuckled, you know, I'll call them by their ring names for now, Jon was still checking out chicks and Seth was smiling.

Layla returned from the restroom. "Sorry guys, I'm back, let's get some drinks!" She exclaimed pointing to the bartender, the same one who I called for earlier but ignored me.

"Hi, what can I get for you, gentlemen and madam" The bartender asked.

Jon opened his mouth slightly but I interrupted. "I'll have a whisky for myself"

"Uh, same as the lady" Jon said pointing to me

"I don't want anything man" Roman shook his head, so did Seth.

"Wow bores… I'll have an Apple Martini, please!" Layla shouted over the booming music.

"I'll be over with your drinks in a moment" Bartender said then hurrying along to the other side of the bar. It was silent until the bartender arrived with the drinks. He placed them down on the bar, Layla gave him a 20 and she told him to keep the change. Layla sat on a stool and sipped her martini looking at the 3 men, although her eyes kept fluttering to Roman. I picked up my whisky, I swirled the glass for a brief moment then brought it to my mouth, I was a about to drink until Layla shouted over the music.

"Hey! Why don't we toast to your career just starting in WWE" Layla smiled, she lifted up her glass and put it near mine. Seth and Roman looked like fish out of water since they didn't really know me, and I also felt awkward.

"Sure why not, to the ring rat sleeping her way up" Jon smirked. My eyebrows furrowed, he really did piss me off. I've heard all about him, piercing blue eyes, ladies man, looking at him now there wasn't really much to him, just a regular looking guy. "For the last time I…" I was interrupted by both Dean and Layla's glass colliding with mine, they both drank up, my eyes still fixed on Dean, after the glare I downed my drink and slammed it on the bar. Layla felt the tension and asked if I wanted to dance. I disagreed since I really could not dance.. But I got over it and walked through the crowd to the dance floor and sway my hips slowly to the song.

Seth's POV

"Dude, was that necessary? Stop calling her a ring rat, it's pretty annoying, plus we don't even know the girl" I said, I was a little annoyed with Jon's shitty attitude and calling Jessica a ring rat, it was rude and disrespectful.

"Colby, dude chill. She slept her way here, like most divas" Jon said, calling for the bartender

"Shut up, she isn't a ring rat!" I raised my voice slightly and Joe and Jon looked into my eyes.

"Rollins.." Roman began to say but was interputed by Summer Rae and Rosa Mendes walked up to us three and they both stood at his side. Summer was eying Jon while biting her lipgloss covered lips slightly and Rosa was looking at me with twiddling with the ends of her hair and smirking.

"Hi ladies! Guys, this is Rosa and Summer, cool chicks met them when I was helping set up the ring for an episode of Smackdown" Roman said, looking down at Rosa and Summer, they were still looking at me and Jon.

"Hello" Jon and I said in unison.

They both smiled and looked at each and giggled. They were acting like hormonal 13 year old girls in front of their high school crushes. I looked at Rosa, she looked good, but not as good as Jessica. A few minutes had passed, Summer was talking to Jon and Rosa was speaking to me about her cooking, I didn't want to be rude but I was seriously bored, Roman went outside for fresh air and Jessica and Layla were still on the dance floor, I seriously hoped to speak to Jessica tonight, get to know her and maybe ask her on a date, she seems cool. Summer and Jon both stood up, she took his hand and they both walked to the bathroom, which makes me feel disturbed, because I know that Jon does that type of thing.

Jessica's POV.

The music changed into a slow song, so I decided it would be time to get another drink, I waved Layla off and walked back to the bar with my heels in my hand, my ankles were killing me, bad idea, I should of wore my chucks, I usually don't wear Louboutins on a simple nightout but I thought since my first night out as a member as the roster. I was walking out of the crowd and I heard a wolf whistle from behind me, I looked over my shoulder and seen Dolph Ziggler, John Cena and Randy Orton staring at me, Cena nodded his head jesturing me to come over and sit in the booth with them. I walked over to the booth and questioned why they whistled.

"Hey, uh why did you whistle, I don't mean to be rude, um… sorry I spoke, I should…" I was flustered, I mean they are three gorgeous men, and they are crazy talented.

"Chill, pretty lady. Just bein' friendly, c'mon sit with us and we will get you a drink" Randy said, smirking, Oh wow his smile.

I nodded and smiled, I sat down next to Dolph and put my heels back on. John called for a bartender, a man hurried to the side of the booth. Dolph and Randy ordered a Bud, John and I got a glass of red wine.

"So, tell us your name" Dolph spoke up. "Well, I'm Jessica, and I know who you 3 are" I said smirking. "Oh really? I take it you're a fan" Randy chimed in, obviously this boosted his ego a little. "Uh no actually, I've just signed to NXT, My friend Jade does make-up for the divas" I smiled, all 3 men looked stunned, don't know if I should feel offended. "Wow, didn't expect that" Cena said. I felt my jaw tighten a little. "No no, It's nothing bad, It's just a fine little lady like yourself doesn't look like the typical diva, you know, caked in makeup you get me?" Cena said trying to undo what he said. I laughed, "Nah, it's cool dude, I understand" For the next 20 minutes, we spoke about wrestling, video games and the places to get foodin town, seriously I felt like one of the boys, they were so awesome and cool. I looked over and seen Seth chatting with Rosa, I felt jealous of her, I mean why, I barely knew him. I was brought out of my thoughts by Randy waving in my face.

"Hello? Uh, we gotta go, up early, going to house shows tomorrow" Randy said and with that the 3 men stood up and slid out of the booth, forcing me out of the way.

"Awh cool, thank you for the chat, hopefully I'll see you sometime" I said, waving the men off, I walked away then I felt a pair of hands grab my arm gently.

"I uh, forgot to ask, could I have your number? I know we just met and all, but i.." Dolph said, he was nervous, I could see slight blush on his cheeks. "Awh sure, its cool" I said giggling, I pulled the phone out of my clutch and we both swapped phones. After we exchanged numbers, we parted ways, I walked towards the bar and I saw Layla with Roman, Dean, Summer, Rosa and Seth, they were all chatting.

"Uh, Layla" I said tapping her shoulder lightly, causing her to jump a little, she turned round and so did the 5 other people. "Oh hey Jessica! Where you been?" Layla said, slurring slighty, she had obviously had a bit too much to drink. "I was just chatting with a few pretty cool dudes, but I think I'm going to head back to the hotel" I said, I could see Seth looking into my eyes, not just normally, I could see anger. "Oh, ookay, well i'll be round your hotel room in the morning to pick you up" Layla replied, I smiled. "Oh uh, I could walk you back to the hotel, If you would like" Seth chimed in, he was smiling, gosh, he was a handsome man. "Uh, Seth we were having a good chat" Rosa huffed, she looked right at me, and gave me a dirty look, I tried to hold in my laughter. "Uh, well, I wanna go too, so, uh, nice speaking to you?" Seth stuttered. It was awkward between me and Rosa.

"NIIIICEE MAN, getting some from lil old Jess, up top broo" Dean was obviously drunk, he lifted up his hand and missed Seth's hand, I giggled, Layla and Roman weren't paying any attention they were too wrapped up in each other. "Bye Sethie, remember call me" Rosa winked at Seth and kissed his cheek then went back to glaring at me. Me and Seth walked out of the booming club and began walking to the hotel. The first five minutes was awkward, my feet were KILLING me, so I took them off so I was bare foot and walking with a man I barely knew, great.

"So uh.. Rosa huh, she's something" I said, Why would I bring that up, now I just seem jealous.

"Yeah, well It wasn't planned, she and Summer came over and began talking, Rosa was really forward, which was awkward"

"Well, she obviously likes you"

"Yeah, what about you, Cena, Orton and Dolph?"

"I was walking by their booth and they asked me if I wanted a drink, I accepted, we talked about wrestling and video games, etc"

"Wait, you like video games?

"Yes! I couldn't live without my Xbox"

"No way, you're a gamer girl, that's rad. What's your favourite game?"

I giggled "The Left 4 Dead games"

"No way, me too!" I was shocked, we had something in common, you know, apart from the hair.

"That's sick dude! Usually people say its shit, but omg I love it. Francis is the guy to play, such a badass"

"Bill is a boss, Army veteran, but I do like Francis, even Louis, Pills Here" We laughed. "Hey, I need to play it with you sometime"

"Funny you should say that, I got an Xbox in my room, and I always bring video games with me.. So how about a late night gaming sesh?" I asked, a little too excitedly. I sound too forward with him, don't I?

"Wow, you're a hot nerd!.." He realised what he said "That sounded so weird, uh sorry, uh wow nervous.." Seth stuttered on her words, wow, he was so cute..

"No no, its ok, Its pretty cute actually" I blushed bright crimson

"Me, cute? I've never been called "cute" before"

"Well get used to it"

We both stopped and looked at each for a few seconds, his eyes locked with mine. He stepped closer to me, his hands rested on my hips, I could feel a tingly sensation in my stomach.

"I know I haven't known you very long, heck I've known you for a few hours, but you Jessica, are special, thank you" He leaned his head closer to mine, he put his forehead to mine, we stayed like that for a few minutes. Our foreheads drifted apart and we continued walking to the hotel.

Seth and I reached the hotel, we hadn't spoken since our little moment on the sidewalk. I walked into the hotel, we walked through the double doors into the quiet, warm lobby. We got the elevator up to my room to play some Left 4 Dead. After the short elevator ride we walked along to my room, I got my keycard out of my clutch and slid it into the reader, it turned green and I opened the door, I walked into my room as Seth took the card out and followed after me and shut the door.

For the next 45 minutes we played various rounds of Versus and normal campaign, he played as Bill and I played as Francis, there was a few beers in the fridge and we drank them all, we were both a little tipsy.

"Uh Seth, I'm going to call it a night, but it's been awesome gaming, and you know talking to you, we have so much in common" I said, very nervously

"So you're kicking me out? Nah I'm kidding, I guess you are right, well it's been cool to hang with u Jessica" Seth picked up his jacket from the armchair, I walked him to the door

"You got everything" I asked, Seth stuffed his hands into his pockets to check if he had everything, his brows furrowed and his eyes widened.

"Uh you ok there" I asked awkwardly.

"I uh, don't have my room key, I must have left it in my hotel room, and Dean and Roman won't be back for a while since they have female company, Dammit!" Seth looked pissed, he huffed.

"You could always stay with me if you like? I'm cool with it, I'll take the couch and you can have my bed"

"No I couldn't do that, especially since it is your first day and I'm a guest"

"I insist, please" I said, Seth nodding. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a blanket and a house coat, I handed Seth the house coat and put the blanket on the couch, I walked into the bedroom and took out a vest and black cotton shorts. Seth left the bedroom and let me change, after 5 minutes I was changed and lying on the couch, me and Seth said our goodnights now I was just lying on the couch staring at the wall thinking about my doppelganger who was sleeping in MY bed in the next room. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well! That's that chapter done. Sorry I haven't been updating, school is a real bitch and I'm moving into a new house aswell so, I have ALOT of stuff on my plate, but I'll try get more up soon for you guys! Keep updating and rating. Love you guys, - Star**


	7. Exchanging Numbers

_Jessica's POV*_

I groaned, I picked up my phone that was lying on the coffee table, I clicked the lock button on my iPhone, a VERY bright screen flashed in my face, almost blinded me. The time read "5:42am" An even louder groan escaped my mouth. _Why am I lying on the couch? Godammit my back is aching, this couch fucking sucks, Oh I remember, Seth fucking Rollins is in my bed. I mean, I can't be mad, I did insist, but oh well I've slept on worse_. I decided to get up and quietly slip into my bedroom to retrieve my diary from my suitcase, yeah I kept a diary, I vowed to make one as soon as I signed my WWE contract, and I would one day publish extracts from it and put it in my autobiography, that was another dream of mine. So, I threw the blanket off me and tip toed into my hotel bedroom, I bent down and unzipped my bag as quietly as I could trying not to wake Seth, I rummaged through the bag and tried to find the small polka dot notebook.

_Seth's POV*_

I heard Jessica mumble _"Shit"_ under her breath, I was confused so I opened my eyes slightly, I seen her bent over her suitcase, and I was just looking at her long caramel pins, she was wearing black shorts, and she filled them out nicely. I felt my dick twitch at the sight, she was truly gorgeous, I seen her pull out a polka dot notebook, it was quite small, it had a red pen clipped to it, I closed my eyes again, when she stood up.

_Jessica's POV*_

I found it, yes! As I was walking out the door I looked at Seth, he was quietly asleep, he looked so cute, sleeping angel. I smiled and blushed at the sight of him, I walked out of the room, I took a water out of the mini fridge and turned on the lamp next to the TV, it provided me with enough light to start writing. I put pen to paper and began to write. After writing for around 30 minutes about my chaperone, and of course Seth, Dolph, John and Randy. I decided since it was nearly for me to get up anyway I got up off the couch and made my way to my hotel bedroom, I pulled out some gym gear, I put them on top of the dresser. I had plugged my phone to charge before I got changed so I had full battery, I decided to give Layla a call, since I hadn't seen her since her cuddling up with Roman last night, I scrolled through my contacts and found Layla and dialled her number. It rang for a while until I heard a groggy voice at the end of the line.

"Uh hello?" Layla blurted out.

"Hey, its me? Jessica. Where are you?" I heard Layla grunt at the end of the phone.

_Layla's POV*_

Jessica gave me a call, I answered and looked around at my surroundings. I see a large raven haired man spread out on the kingside bed covered in white sheets. I gasped, I leaned over, it was Roman.. _Shit. _

"I uh.. am in Roman's room.." I said, quietly hoping I don't wake Roman. I rolled off the bed and swept up all the clothes that were lying on the floor and ran into the bathroom still on the phone to Jessica.

Jessica gasped and "oohed" "Seriously? Ok, just get changed and come by my room, We need to get going soon, its 6:10!" Jessica groaned. I huffed and agreed. I hung up and threw my clothes on. My hair was a mess and my makeup was smudged, I reeked of sweat and I could smell Roman's cologne on my body_, I couldn't believe I hopped into bed with him, I'm not like that.. Ugh, I fucked up._ I walked out the bathroom and was greeted by the Samoan powerhouse. He was leaned against the door frame in his boxers "Leaving already?" He said, while smirking.

"Yeah, well babysitting duties, I mean Jessica" I said, jokingly.

"Ah. Well, we had fun last night.. I'm not usually like this, sorry if I came across as a player" Roman said now standing in front of me with his hands behind his back. I was flustered, he looked great in the morning, and I look like utter shit.

"Yeah, I'm not either, too much to drink" I giggled. He leaned down to kiss me but I moved back and he frowned, I heard my sigh and my heart broke a little.

"I'd kiss you but I have stinky morning breath, and I need a shower.."

"Yeah, I guess well, Layla, call me or whatever" He grinned. I nodded I was walking towards the door, I turned the knob and he called my name. "Forgetting something?" He held up my black panties.

I blushed, _I must of forgot to pick them up.. That's embarrassing_ I grabbed them from him and stuffed them in my purse and left.

_Jessica's POV*_

I got off the phone with Layla and decided to take a shower. I got out the shower, dried my hair and got dressed. I left Seth sleeping in the bed, didn't want to wake him. I was wearing grey yoga pants, an old Pokémon vest top and my Nike running shoes. My hair was thrown up in a messy bun and I only had thin eye liner on and some concealer under my eyes. I sat on the edge of the couch playing some Need 4 Speed. I played for around 20 minutes, I was stopped by a knock at the door, I paused the game to answer the door, I opened the door to see Layla, wow she looked rough. She sighed and walked through the door, I closed the door behind her.

"Imma go into your room, use the bathroom, need to get my clothes that I wore when I met you" Layla said, putting her bag on the sofa and walking towards the bedroom. My eyes widened as I realised Seth was sleeping.. in my bed. That would not look good.

"NO, Layla wait.." I said, she had already opened it and walked in. I sighed and walked into the room. Layla turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Uh.. why is Seth Rollins, half naked lying in your bed? Girl, did you get some?" Layla smirking. Our eyes darted to the bed when I saw Seth sit up and open his eyes. "Oh hello.." I said, blushing. Layla stood beside me and started "oohing" and poking my side. I laughed and pushed her playfully. Seth rolled out of bed and stood at the edge of the bed. Layla's eyes wandered to Seth's crotch, she smiled wickedly, I noticed and tried to not stare at it.

"Morning, and Layla my eyes are up here" He pointed to his eyes, Layla flinched and laughed. "If you don't mind, I just need to get my stuff and then I'll leave you two to it. Jess, I'll meet you in the lobby at 07:35, the bus leaves at 7:50" I nodded, Layla got her bag that was next to the bathroom door.

For a few seconds me and Seth stood there facing each other, He smiled at me and I looked at the floor and blushed. "So, I better get going" Seth said, my smile faded. "Yeah, I guess" I said, He looked a little sad. "Thanks for letting me stay, I owe you, Can I shower?" I nodded. He picked up his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to shower. The time was 07:13 so I picked up my suitcase off the floor and wheeled it into the hallway. I made sure everything was in it. I walked into my bedroom again to get my purse. I put it on top of the suitcase. Seth emerged from the room 5 minutes later dressed. "Thanks again, we should meet up sometimes"

"Sure, we could exchange numbers. That's too forward, I'm sorry.. but I mean would you like to" I asked, VERY nervously. I laughed slightly trying to not blush. Seth grinned, we exchanged phones and numbers. After that, Seth left. The time now read "07:27" So I made my way down to the lobby. I sat down on an armchair in the lobby and waited for Layla to meet me.

_Seth's POV*_

I got out of Jessica's room, wow she was a life saver. I walked along the hall to the room I shared with Joe and Jon. I knocked on the door, a few seconds, Joe had answered the door for me. He opened the door wider for me to enter, I walked in and he shut the door behind me.

"So Colbs, where did you wander off to last night? With little Jessica?" Joe laughed. I sighed.

"Shut up man, I lost my room key and had to crash at hers, no bigge" I said putting my hands up.

"Yeah, you must have been PISSED, you never got any action"

"Well, I know you did, Layla, I'm guessing?" Joe's smile faded, I smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Well, she came by Jessica's room and I woke up and saw her staring at my crotch"

"Ay! Not cool, dude" I put my hands up

"What, she was blandly staring, anyway, I need a shower, where is Jon" I asked looking around

"Last time I saw him was when he and Summer went to go dance, must be at her room"

"Of course he is with Summer" We both laughed, Jon came through the door looking rough.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear" Joe joked. "Shut up" Jon punched his arm.

"Dude, you reek of sex.. Summer?" I asked sticking my tongue out.

"Yep, but usually its just sex, but now I feel something? Its weird"

"Go my man! You actually like her, ask her out on a date" Joe said.

"Joe, seriously? Jon on a date, I'd pay to see that" I burst out laughing.

"Whatever dorks, I'm going for a shower, and we gotta be down at the lobby for 8, so get your shit together" And with that he left to go take a shower and in his words, "get our shit together"

* * *

**So! That is chapter, nothing really happened.. I'm still trying to figure out how I want everything to go, I've got some parts planned. In later chapters, I will skip a few months to late October, Jessica will be prepping for her first match! So keep reviewing and it will be up quicker. I thank everyone who is reading along. I'm moving house currently, and won't have internet for a few days, I'm sorry for that and on top of that, this is an important year of school for me so I have to be focused, Thanks everyone for being understanding - Star x**_  
_


	8. Internet Encounter

**_Hello you wonderful people. I'd just like to clear something up, In my story, Seth, Dean and Roman like to call each other by their real names (which are Colby, Jon and Joe) Everyone else calls them by their ring names. Sorry if this confused people. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, here we go.._**

* * *

_Jessica's POV*_

I was waiting for Layla in the lobby, like she told me too. So here is what is happening, I'm getting a bus to an airport, flying to LA, shopping with my bud, Jade. Then go to the Summerslam party! Excited is really an understatement. I sat in a leather cream recliner, very fancy. Nothing I'm used to. _My background, as you know was very messed up and confusing. My family life was always complicated, my father was on the road, and my mom was looking after me in a small apartment. My dad had been away for months living his dream but we were struggling. My dad had the money to support us financially, but that wasn't the point. His ego was getting out of control, he was out partying, getting drunk and sleeping with hookers, Mom was finding it hard to cope, but me and her stuck together and got through it. I was an only child which was a bit lonely. I was a social outcast at middle school, I sat myself at lunch and just kept to myself. I was always the shy short kid who nobody wanted to sit with. I struggled with self-esteem issues and still do and anxiety. Jason (my ex) really has fucked up my love life and my ability to maintain a relationship with a guy. _I seen Layla walk out of an elevator with 2 bags and a small brunette women who was carrying a suitcase and tote. I stood up and walked out of the hotel with the two ladies. We put our luggage in the storage compartments on the bus and took our seats at the back. Me and Layla and AJ, whose name I found out when we walking to the bus.

"Wait, you like video games too" AJ said smiling, she was a cool chick. Layla was on her phone replying to tweets.

"Yeah! Left 4 Dead and Mortal Kombat are a few of the favs" I said laughing. AJ squealed a little. I guess she was a fan of Mortal Kombat

"No. Way. You're my new best friend! I love MK" Me and AJ talked for a bit about it until Layla interrupted us..

"Guys get in the selfie" Me and AJ groaned, but smiled anyway. Layla pouted, as usual. "Perfect, this is going on Instagram!" I rolled my eyes.

"Jess, do you have Instagram?"

"I don't even have twitter, or Instagram" Layla gasped, AJ laughed. "What do you mean you DON'T do have twitter, gurl you're a few years behind, let me make you an account" Layla stood up from her chair and pulled her tote bag out of overhead storage, she pulled out an iMac and put on the pull out tray on the chair in front of her.

"I only have twitter, the internet scares me" AJ said, I laughed, she stared at me, then I came to the realization that she wasn't joking.

Layla made me a twitter account, It looked rather confusing at the start, but I picked it up quickly. "This site is awesome. I may become an avid user of this, thanks Layla, but what is that little blue tick next to your name?"

"Oh, that means my account verified, usually when you get to the main roster you get those, or if your really popular. That's why I got one" I rolled my eyes, well I didn't mind about not being verified, I followed AJ, Layla and my best friend, Jade. I'll follow more in the future, I made my username _ Jess4Dead._

It was just us 3 in the bus until I heard a bunch of deep voiced men, I tensed up. I forgot that this was WWE's bus, and it was just a bunch of grumpy ass wrestlers. After 15 minutes of everyone taking their place, the bus started moving. In front of Layla, myself and AJ sat, Kofi Kingston and CM Punk, they were talking to AJ about comics, Layla was reading magazines and I was listening to music. It was like a 1 hour drive to the airport, which was the fastest hour of my life. Since we were at the back of the bus, us 3 were the very last to get off the bus. We made sure we got all of our luggage and made our way into the airport.

**_Time skip, current time: 13:43 (NOW IN LA)_**

I had just made it to my hotel room, I was waiting on my friend Jade to arrive so we could go shopping for the Summerslam Kick Off party. The hotel room was pretty basic, bathroom, two double beds. Even though I was with Jade who knew the area very very well, I still had to have Layla babysit me, _*sigh*. _I heard the doorbell go, this MUST be Jade. I walked over to the door and opened it wide, Jade dropped her suitcase and jumped into my arms, I hadn't seen her in a while. "AAAH" We said in unison. We hugged for a bit then she jumped off me, we both laughed, she picked up her suitcase and walked into the hotel room, I shut the door. Jade put her bags down next to the bed opposite mine, and sat down on her bed, I came and sat down next to her.

"Jessie, you've made it! I'm so proud, you've been through so much" I gulped, I felt the tears. "I don't know anyone who deserves this more" Jade's eyes teared a little, we shared a look then I we hugged and sobbed on each others shoulders. I looked at her shoulder, I had got my tears all over it. She got tears all over mine aswell, we both noticed and laughed.

"So, I seen some photos online, of you and some guy with the same hair as you? Who is he" My eyes widened.

"WHERE?!" I was so angry and confused.

"All over twitter, i'll show you" Jade took her phone out of her pocket and went onto twitter to show me the photos and a few news articles released. I read an article from _cagesideseats,com._

_'BREAKING NEWS: Jessica Dkystra, Japan star spotted with WWE's top stars and newly signed, Seth Rollins" _

_Jessica Dkystra was spotted with host of new and top WWE stars in a local Tampa club. Jessica, for those who didn't know, is a huge star in Japan, she wrestles for New Japan Pro and has made quite the name for herself, the 24 year old has already been against wrestling veterans like, Bull Nakano, Gail Kim, Awesome Kong and many others. Last night, many fans tweeted photos of her and newly signed WWE superstar, Seth Rollins (Known as Tyler Black in the indies) They pair share the same hair and were seen getting quite cosy at the bar and sharing drinks. The pair were also seen LEAVING the club together! Also, she was seen sharing a booth with 3 of WWE's most popular stars, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler and Randy Orton. This sparks rumors of Jessica being the next member of the WWE Divas Division and roster. What are your thoughts on Jessica joining WWE? Give us your thoughts and opinions in the comments below"_

I read that article and felt like crying, this is not what I wanted AT ALL. I read the comments, some were really nice hoping I joined, but others were calling me a slut for being seen with these men in one night and been seen going into the hotel with Seth. _Ugh, this is mess. _I punished myself even more by reading tweets.

"_ wwefanatic: Jessica joining WWE? That's not best for business"_

_" tylerblxck: SLUT! why is seth even going near her, dirty slut who only wants to use him!_

_" rosi3124: jessica dkye-stra can't wrestle, her hair is tacky as shit_

_" cenasgirlx: jessica and cena, ew no_

I read loads of tweets and instantly felt depressed._ How could people be so cruel?_

"You alright Jessie? Don't worry, I tell you what, lets go shopping for this party, fuck all these articles and hating bitches, they're just jealous you with that Seth dude"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." i wondered.. Would this affect my debut? Since the whole world now knows who I am? I don't know, I'll just go with the flow.

* * *

**So that was a chapter, not sure if that's what you guys were hoping and I'm sorry! Not updated in a LONG time, and I wrote this from my phone so it took extra long.. Hope it's ok,**

**keep reviewing, and stay awesome! - Star**


	9. Reading The Script Mini Update

TIME SKIP: November 17 2012. 23:42

A day until Survivor Series.

My time has came to step onto a WWE stage, for the first time. It felt right, like I was born to do it. The feeling was amazing, I was on cloud nine. But before my journey to Divas Champ begins, Let me fill you in on my last couple of months..

Those months of training were a blast. The Summerslam party was nothing much.. It was disappointing, I was hoping to rekindle with Seth but that didn't happen, some girl called Leighla was his date, I showed up and got snubbed in front of the entire crowd, Jade and I went shopping to get me something to impress him but he barley looked at me. I was so embarrassed that I went back to the hotel, deleted his number and ate a whole load of Ben & Jerry's icepack cream. After that whole situation, Jade had to go back to work up on the main roster doing makeup, and what not. Hunter gave me a call and asked me to come down to NXT and train, but I would not be shown until my debut at Survivor Series, my gimmick was originally planned that I jump the barricade at Kaitlyn & Eve's match, and act all crazy and fangirl, cost Eve the match, letting Kaitylin win costing Eve the match.. And the storyline would continue from there, but they scrapped that idea, since they already had a crazy girl gimmick, AJ, I found that hilarious, because it's nothing like AJ. Speaking of AJ, I kept in contact with AJ and Layla, they were really sweet and are 2 of my best friends, Jade got along with them too, so we were all besties, which was great. I'm not usually great around females but they were just cool. So yeah, now you know about my months leading to Survivor Series.. On with my journey. I really need to sleep.. Big day ahead..

November 18th 2012 : 19:26

Jessica's POV

I was sitting on a steel chair in my locker room with Jade, my palms were sweaty and I was shaking. I was a mix between nerves and excitement. I could hear the area starting to fill, it was quite early. A runner came by to collect me to take me to Carrano's office.

"Jessica?" I nodded "Oh, hi, I'm here to take you to Carrano" I looked at Jade, she urged me to go on, I walked with the tall man, he let me to a room with a desk and photos of previous WWE ppv posters on the wall, I was trying to keep my cool.

"You must be Jessica, I'm Mark Carrano, pleasure to meet you" He held out his hand and I gently shook it. "Please take a seat" I sat down on the car opposite his, he sat also, he had a stack of papers on the desk, he riffled through them and pulled out one labeled "THE SHIELD - SURVIVOR SERIES 2012" I gulped. I swore I had heard of that stable before.. "So, you will be joining The Shield, 3 guys, and yourself go get justice, you are basically CM Punk's bodyguards, understood?"

"Fully sir, what about my ring attire, or what do I wear to the ring?"

"You won't have a traditional entrance, you will enter through the crowd, jump the barricade and enter the ring that way, it's all in the script, your members will be in locker room 53, it's just a few doors down from catering, and for your attire, go see the seamstresses, they have made your attire, we asked your friend, Jade? Am I correct"

"Yes" I said worryingly.

"She gave us your messurments, anyway, I have to go consult some talent, I wish you the best of luck in our family and on your debut" I stood up and stuck out my hand, but he walked round his side of the desk and gave me a hug, i hugged him back and went to go to the seamstress.

I was walking around the area like a lost puppy, I couldn't find anything, a very pale, ginger male approached me.

"Ye alright' there darlin'?" He said in his very strong Irish accent.

"Uhm, I'm new could you help me? I'm trying to find the seamstress"

"Ah a see. Just down that hall and take a right, it's near catering. I'm Sheamus, what's yer name, lass?"

"Thank you Sheamus, I'm Jessica, Jessica Dkystra"

"Very nice to meet ya, Jessie" I giggled, I waved him off and went to the seamstress. I walked down the hall and I seen a row of sewing machines on fold up tables, racks of ring gear and boxes of fabrics. I walked along not knowing who to ask for my ring attire, I seen a lady with black hair who was quite pale sewing a pair of blue trunks, she looked approachable.

"Excuse me, Ms. I UH, got told to get my ring gear from here, I'm new" I said shyly, with my hands in front of me with my script in between my hands.

"Oh Jessica, yeah here" She walked over to a rack and took off a hanger that had a protective sleeve over it. The woman came back to me and handed it to me. "Thank you!" She got back to her work, I ran off to my locker room to get changed into my attire, read the script then go to my teammates locker room.

Jade had gone off to do hair and makeup, her job. I walked into the locker room and locked the door so nobody could get in while I'm changing, I hung the hanger up and unzipped the bag, I gasped when it was revealed was I was to wear. A leather crop top with a zip to show a little cleavage, a pair of black shorts, leather gloves and I was going to team it with knee high black socks and a pair of leather high top Converse. It wasn't to bad, I just wasn't expecting it to be that revealing. I had to get my hair and makeup done and go meet these guys, so I got a fresh pair of panties and bra out of my suitcase and get changed into my outfit. After I got changed into my outfit, I thought I looked pretty badass. I had killer curves so this complemented me well. I threw my still two toned hair up in a high pony just until I got to hair and makeup and read through the script. I was feeling happy until I opened it. On the first page it read.

MEMBERS OF THE SHIELD:

DEAN AMBROSE

ROMAN REIGNS

JESSICA DKYSTRA

SETH ROLLINS

I froze.. No way? This cannot be happening, the man who embarrassed me and crushed me in front of a huge crowd of people is my new teammate.

I ran to hair and makeup. I sat down in the chair and let the ladies work their magic. After an hour of many beauty products used in my hair and face, the look was complete. Smoky eye look with little eyeliner with fiery red lipstick. My hair was in a high pony, like I had early just more tidy. I thanked them and went to The Shield's locker room. Jade had chased me down the hall, she had been on a break when I got my hair and makeup done.

"Jessie, you ok?" Jade asked, she knew when something was up.

"S.. Seth is my new teammate, I'm apart of The SHIELD" I teared, I didn't want to ruin the makeup girls hard work. Jade's face turned red, she was fuming.

"WHAT?" Jade shouted.

* * *

**Hello my loves! I'm back, ish. I'm really at a blank with this stoRy. It can go so many ways and I don't know, my mind is a bank. I've been watching every AMerican Horror Story as of late and I would like to write some of that fanfiction. not sure if you guys find that show good or whatever, but Id like to give it a go. I have written some little parts for the 2 upcoming stories that are in my profile. wrote some for "DysfunctionalLove" not sure how people enjoy that, and im not very known, I have a couple of reads and I thank everyone who has even acknowledged my stories, love you! But seriously, zero clue what to do with this. I had wrote my perfect chapter and I lost it and cannot get it back, i cried no joke. So I'm still mad at that. I may have bitten off more than I can chew with 4 stories , and I want to keep writing more, but I simplu do not have the time. I write 1k chapter and think it's a lot, but infsct that's nothing compared to others, I fel as if this story could be great. I will continue writing, it wont be updated mega fast. I had an idea, I would write an prologue and the first starting chapter of each story, and I coul have a poll and whatever one is more popular or liked would be writing first, I'm not sure, I just need to figure shit out. Hope you all have a wonderful day. - Star xo**


End file.
